Little no more
by giogio195
Summary: Little Mac faces and conquers his deepest, darkest insecurity after being teased: his height. (Yes the thumbnail is a JoJo reference and this is a crackfic)
1. Chapter 1

Being short is a curse, it's the source of ridicule for poor Little Mac.

Maybe being tall would be a blessing, he can only imagine what it feels like.

"Put some more life in to it!" Doc screamed as his student punched the heavybag.

Snorting and grunting, he unloaded powerful blows after powerful blows. The timer rang the moment the boxer sent the bag flying away.

"Sheesh, that's the fourth one this week..." Doc mumbled as Mac silently sat on to a chair.

"Doc..."

"Hmm? Yes kid?"

Mac unstrapped his green boxing gloves as he sat in front of his coach. The older man passed a towel to his student to help him wipe his sweat off.

"Do you remember about the time I told you that I kidney punched a person in a suit?" the boxer asked as he used the towel. "Yes. I remember that very well. Now get to the point, man. Your next set is about to start." Doc sternly reminded him.

"Uhh- uhh... I think I'm too small." the young man blurted out.

Doc Louis went silent for a while, Mac also didn't dare break the ice.

But then the coach started wheezing.

"What's so funny?" the boxer asked in annoyance.

"Come on! I don't see the problem! Your size gave you the advantage to beat Mike Tyson himself and other heavyweights!" the coach chuckled as he tore open a new chocolate bar.

"Well, I just feel like I needed to grow a little, y'know? I can only imagine how my reach would improve so I can jab people out from a distance." truth to be told, Mac was just tired of being called a shorty. But he is not, 5'7 is a little bit below the average, he was taller than Mario and slightly shorter than Luigi for fuck's sake!

He is not short, his bully is just tall.

"-Hahaha... Okay I'm done, I'm- I'm done." the coach finally stopped wheezing as he took a bite out of the chocolate. "So... Any suggestions?" the young man asked.

"Well, if I put you on a bulking program, your height won't improve but your weight certainly would. So i think you better be satisfied with the cards you were dealt with in the mean time." Louis said.

"But-But I'm 20 and I only grew 2 inches! I'll stop growing taller when I reach 22 and it's driving me nuts!" Little Mac whined.

"Sheesh, I didn't know you're so insecure. Was that armored person in the suit a girl or something?" the coach asked as he chewed his food.

"Oh, you mean Samus? She..." Mac immediately shuts his mouth, it felt like he was asking his coach for dick growth tips. He immediately stood up and ran outside.

"AHAAAAAHAHA- OOK! FOOK-" the coach choked on his chocolate.

...

"Ughh... I've never even thought about growing taller ever since she mocked me about our height differences..." Mac grumbled as he kicked a pebble away. 'What to do... What to do...' he suddenly remembered his two martial artist friends.

...

"Ryu! Ken! Hey!" he knocked on their door, he was greeted by the blonde. "Oh, hey Mac. How's it hanging?"

"Uhh let me get straight to the point, okay?" he replied.

"Oh, sure."

...

He was starting to regret his decision. Ken was holding him from behind as Ryu grabbed his short legs to straightened it up.

"GAAAAAH! STOP! NO PLEASE! I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID!"

"Relax dude, it'll feel great once you get the hang of it." Ken reassured him. "The essence of a true fighter lies in his flexibility." Ryu said as he forced the boxer to split. "AAAAHHHH! I DON'T THINK THIS WILL HELP ME GROW TALLER!" Mac screamed his lungs out.

The two let him go before succeeding. "Oh sheesh. My bad." Ken rubbed the back of his head. "W-What?" the boxer panted.

"I thought when you said you need to be a bit taller, I thought you meant you need to kick higher."

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Sorry. But stretching won't improve your height. That was just a myth." Ken informed him. Little Mac was starting to think that Street Fighting made them lose a ton of brain cells.

Sure, he boxed but he rarely got hit in the head.

He glanced at Ryu who was standing there staring at nothing with a hardened expression. 'Yeah maybe they did lose a bunch...'

...

So far his day wasn't productive. He ditched his training and almost got torn apart. He went home and grabbed his Gameboy.

*Super Mario theme plays*

He noticed his bruised fists and his stiff fingers. Punching alot made his dexterity falter a little. He noticed that his handwriting was starting to look like a signature too. Maybe he should have stayed at school and studied accounting.

He shook his head.

Boxing was great, he loved the sport. He achieved alot for a 17 year old kid. Beating monsters that can punch down buildings and knock out elephants, not bad for a kid. But now he was 20 and competition was running low. He felt like his training isn't preparing him much facing the others in the Smash roster.

'Maybe I should weaponize my skipping rope. Or use it as a lasso so I'd stop falling off those damn floating platforms...'

His train of thought was halted when a goomba shrunk Mario back to his original size. "Oh shoot." he cussed under his breath but he realized something.

Something important.

Something potentially life changing.

Something... Big.

...

"I'll go get it." Mario rubbed his eyes and yawned as he opened the door. He saw a man in a dark jacket with wrapped hands, green pants and black shoes. "Huh. I don't think GTA 3 was part of Nintendo." Mario mumbled.

"It's me, Little Mac." the boxer said with a grin. "Oh! It's you! How're you doing, didn't recognize you with that outfit." Mario smiled as well. "Would you like to come in, Luigi is asleep, let's eat his pizza!"

...

He chewed thoroughly as he tried to construct the sentence he needs to say. He was so glad he thought about this before asking the others for help. He shudders at the thought of his insecurity being spread out throughout the roster. Fortunately, Ryu and Ken were total bros and Mario was a trustworthy guy.

"What brings you by?" the plumber asked. "Oh uhh... No reason, I just wanted to hang out, y'know?" the boxer chuckled nervously.

"Hmmmm... I can tell something is bothering you. You can tell me your problems." Mario insisted.

Mac sighed, no need to prolong his suffering.

"I... I want to be taller."

"Hmm?"

"You heard me. I want to... Grow up a little, you know? And I know you can help me with that stuff." Little Mac said with a desperate tone in his voice. "I see. Well I appreciate your straightforwardness." the plumber smiled. The boxer swallowed.

"So... You gonna give me one of those mushrooms?"

"Don't be silly. You are eating one right now."

"Huh?" Mac's eyes widened as he saw the toppings on his half eaten slice and saw mushrooms.

... The next day ...

"Ughh... Chilly." he mumbled as he sat up. His legs are too long to be fully covered by the blanket. But he's happy as hell. He is not short anymore.

Mario measured his height yesterday, a whopping 6'5/195 cm. He grew a whole foot high.

Although it came with a fee disadvantages...

He hit his head on the doorway on the way to his bathroom. And his tanktop won't fit, it looks like a crop top now. He had to duck to see his reflection in the mirror, he also had to wear his late uncle's worn out boots because his feet grew a few inches. His underwear got destroyed as his meat tore through the fabric.

"How am I going to get new clothes outside now?" he wondered as he sat on his couch butt naked.

'I don't want to ask Ryu and Ken because I already bothered them yesterday, Mario is too wide so his clothes won't fit.'

"I can help." he heard a voice from behind him. He turned around to see a talking cardboard box. But then it was launched in to the air as Solid Snake revealed himself.

"AHH! JESUS CHRIST!" he cussed as he grabbed one of Doc's fedora to cover his privates.

"Wrong. It's me, Snake." Snake said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"What are you doing in my house? Why are you here? What is wrong with you?" Mac asked like any sane person would.

"Sorry about that. I am gathering intel from every member of the Ultimate roster. A part of my espionage training." the man explained.

Mac sighed and figured it would be no use arguing with the person that can help him right now. "So... You have any clothes I can borrow?"

...

Doc fainted at the sight of Little Mac, because he's not little anymore. Mac however felt like his gloves were tighter. 'These are 16 oz gloves but they feel like 8 oz...'

He was starting to think that growing this tall was a mistake. But he shook his head and reassured himself that he'll adjust to it soon enough.

Mac lets out an audible gulp as he saw that the heavy bag, speed bag, double end bag and ring looked smaller.

...

It wasn't so bad being tall, his paparazzis didn't recognize him, he was allowed to enter the pub without showing his I. D. because he looks like a 'grown up'. He can see the end of queues, he can reach the lightbulb, he can drive his car a bit better. He actually felt like a new man.

"Should I change my nickname? It would be awkward if they still call me Little... Big Mac sounds stupid... Maybe, Large Mac? Jeez, what am I thinking, that sounds even dumber." he pondered as he walked home carrying his new clothes. The stoplight signaled green so he waited at the sidewalk in his own thoughts, the electronic store across the street reminded him of something

He saw a Metroid Prime commercial.

And he realized that there is one thing he really wanted to do.

...

*ding dong*

He can barely contain his excitement. He can't wait to taunt her about it, he can't wait to see the look on her face because aside from his height, he's sure she can't find any other flaws she can use against him. Why is she bullying him anyway? There are other short guys in the roster, so why him?

He pressed the doorbell again.

*ding dong ding dong*

He heard the door unlocked and a grumpy "What do you want?"

There she is, wearing that darn blue suit as always.

Samus' drowsy half closed eyes widened as she saw the boy- no, the man in front of her. Tall, dark and handsome. She was speechless.

The man spoke "Ha! I just came here to say screw you! I'm taller now!" Mac taunted.

Samus blinked and a smirk crawled up her face "You came here to screw me?"

"Haha! Ye- Wait what- NO!"

"Mmmmm." the blonde purred and grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. "Wait, this is non consensual- No! NOOOOOOOO!"

**GAME OVER**

Maybe being tall is a curse after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just bare with me, the place is a mess." Samus said as she effortlessly tossed the heavyweight boxer to the couch.

"What do you mean bare with you?! You got the wrong idea!" Mac whined.

Samus sighed as she started to sweat "It's getting pretty hot in here, are you hot? Of course you are, you're mmmm, rawr." she purred. Mac rolled his eyes "This isn't how I imagine my day would be."

She slowly sat on the other side of the couch, causing the boxer to hastily sat up to put as much space between them as possible.

"So. Now that you're not vertically challenge... What should I call you?" she cooted closer.

"Uhh... You know, I- I haven't thought about that yet." he averted his gaze, their shoulders touched.

"What about... Macro?" Samus proposed.

"Eww... I'm leaving!" Mac cringed but as he stood up, she grabbed his wrist, halting him.

'Somehow I completely forgot that she was genetically enchanced...' he gulped. He is strong, powerful and not to be messed with, but even he knows that she was on another level.

"Hold on, Macdonalds, I'm not done yet." she pulled him back down to a sitting position. "So... Mac is a name of Scottish or Irish origin, what dew ye think, I wanna hear what's inside that noggin of yers." she taunted in a shitty scottish accent.

"Would you stop being a bully, what the hell is your problem with me?!" the boxer lashed out.

"You punched me in the kidney for no reason!" she chuckled.

"Well, you were already teasing me that time!" the boxer said. "Hey. Atleast I made you look good in your trailer." she leaned to his chest, making him tense up.

"Uhh-"

"I mean, the least you got was a jab on your height, right? It could have been worse, I mean, Ken died in his own trailer." she said, trying to contain her laughter.

"I-I've gotta be somewhere." the boxer said. "We both know that's a lie." she replied. They stared at eachother, as the blue lighting of the incredibly futuristic living room dawned on them.

"Can I atleast guess your name?"

"It's Malcolm. Now let me leave!"

"Ooooh! Interesting." she cooed much to his annoyance. "Do you take pleasure in belittling me? Why won't you pick on the others? Like... Megaman or something." Little Mac whined.

"Why are you such a baby?"

"Why are you horny?"

Samus shrugged "Hey, thanks for reminding me. I'm gonna take a shower first, big boy."

"Oh, no no no no no. No. No. No. That's just wrong." Malcolm sternly said.

"Oh please, it'll only take 3 minutes tops. I promise I'll make it worthwhile."

"NO, I'm leaving!"

"Security: Commence lockdown please."

At Samus' order, the shutters on the door and windows descended.

OBJECTIVE: Escape.

"So umm... Yeah, make yourself at home, Mackarel. Chu~" she sent him a flying kiss and threw a TV remote to his head.

"Oww! You..!" he snarled and rubbed his head.

Samus stepped inside some sort of a hatch, and it disappeared to where Mac assumes to be the bathroom.

"Okay, I gotta get out of here." the boxer said. He always saw himself as an action game hero. Never in his wildest dreams he ever thought about being in a horror game.

He looked around the room, it was a huge flatscreen TV, a small table with a bowl of popcorn and the couch he was sitting on. He walked around to see what's up with the kitchen.

Inspected the dining room, there was a small window but he doubts he can fit through.

"I wish I was shorter again..." he mumbled to himself.

Mac tensed up as he heard a hatch opening from the other room.

'Oh dear, she's done...'

"Oh Malcooolm~"

Little Mac concluded that there must be some sort of a secret button to access her laboratory and stuff to access her security system and escape.

"Some control panel must be there somewhere..! I need to find it but where?!" he panicked as he heard footsteps from the living room.

"Hold on, McQueen, I'm going to find something nice to wear."

He watched James Bond movies before, and it usually involves some secret switch or lever like a book from a book case or something.

Seeing the portraits of her power suits on the wall, he started to arrange them in haste.

*scare chord*

"There you are." she whispered from the other side of the table. She was still wearing her zero suit.

OBJECTIVE: SURVIVE

"AHH! I thought you're gonna look for something nice to wear?!" he complained. "I think this is nice enough, big boy." she slowly started to walk from the left side, so Mac dashed towards the right side of the table. "What are you doing with the pictures, you moron? You can have the real thing right here." she asked in amusement.

"Shut up!" he tried to slide underneath the table.

"You wanna do it under here?" she asked.

"L-Look! Let's play a game of hide and seek, if you catch me, I..."

**A. "Give you my consent."**

**B. "Will die."**

**C. "Will bang you."**

**D. "Will shit my pants."**

**Let's make this interactive. You choose.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: M rated stuff.**

"I will die!"

"Oh ho, goodluck. I have defib downstairs." Downstairs, so that means there is something else beneath this floor. His hunch was right.

"Uhh I will shit my pants!"

"You're nasty but I think I can adjust to that."

He sighed in defeat "I will bang you instead."

Samus giggled "Assertive are we? I don't like that. I like being on top." she pulled him closer "I've played your games, boy. And I'd say you'll do better below me, you know why?"

Mac gulped fearfully "B-Because I'm short?"

"Nope. Because you're the UNDERdog."

'Oh boy...'

Objective: Get to the basement.

Samus smiled at him and turned around so she can start counting.

"10..."

Mac panicked and scrambled to the picture frames, accidentally dropping one. But to his relief, a passage to her laboratory opened. "Oh thank God..!" he immediately made his way inside.

It was a dark short hallway towards a room with a metal door. "Please be ope- oh yes..." he sighed happily, he opened it and saw a rather small laboratory-esque room. It had a few tables with some blue prints and a nintendo switch, a computer with a large monitor, a transparent hatch that contained Samus' suit and a large garage door like... Door.

Objective: Access security control

'She can dash pretty fast wearing that darn suit with those boosters on her heels so I am screwed if she catches me... Literally! So getting chased is a death sentence. I need to find the control panel.' Mac scribbled through her keyboard, not really adept at technologies himself as he grew up in the streets, but he better get his game up or he'll end up on her sheets.

"Uhh, I don't want to mess up by acci-"

***RINGINGINGINGING***

He quickly pressed Esc. to stop the fire alarm. "Gah! This computer is different! I can barely handle a desktop other than playing games! Let alone a spacecomputer!"

"Ready or not, here I... _Come_~"

He heard her voice upstairs. Out of desperation, he tried to solve the problem by punching the damn keyboard. And to his surprise, all the lights went off.

***blag***

He almost screamed when the metal door busted open. She's here with him, he immediately hid underneath a table out of fear as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Samus cleared her throat "You know, I know what you did last Christmas."

'This feels like Outlast Whistleblower...' he slowly crawled further as he can finally see her outline walking around the lab. "You and Trainer had it going on, huh? Yeah, I saw you kiss her under the mistletoe..."

Mac ignored her and kept crawling to hide under another table.

"I was kind of jealous." she pouted. "But I think I consider it a win. Because I kissed her before too."

Mac's eyes widened 'What?'

"Yes. That's right. I kissed her just in case she'd kiss you, so we basically indirectly kissed eachother." Samus smirked as she can feel his whereabouts with her supreme senses.

Mac continued crawling towards the exit silently but he was confused as hell 'Wait, then that means...'

"YOU THOUGHT YOU'RE HER FIRST KISS, BUT IT WAS ME!"

***BAM***

Mac hit his head under the table by accident "OW, FU- SH-SHIT!" he cussed out as he realized his position got exposed.

Samus merely stood there and watch the boxer fumble his way to the exit.

"Oh, hey, you might wanna-" Samus flinched as she heard a loud bang. "Woops! My warning was alittle too late, you should have moved to the right."

***BAM AGAIN GODDAMNIT***

Mac was knocked unconcious as he ran on to a wall on his way out.

"Well, that was anticlimactic."

About 2 hours later.

Samus lightly tapped his face repeatedly with her hand. "Wake up, wake up!"

The boxer slowly regained conciousness.

"Ughh... AAAAHH!" he screamed at the realization that he was captured. "Hey, a deal is a deal. You lost so we can finally... Smash." she snickered. His head was lying on her lap as she sat down on the couch.

'She hasn't undressed yet, so I think I'm safe for now!'

"You know, being a boxer and all, I thought you are gonna be tough enough to not get knocked out by just a wall." she teased.

"I-I... I don't..." he stuttered. 'Somebody save me..!'

"So. Let's see if everything did grow bigger from your body." Samus whispered. "U-Uhh, is it too late to get out of this?!" he asked in panic, but all he received as a response was her swiftly transitioning to sitting on his hips.

"Initiate, Rule 34."

Little Mac raised an eyebrow however, when he saw a red laser dot on her shoulder. Samus noticed his confusion, only to feel a slight pain on her shoulder.

"Not so fast!" a gruff voice called out.

"What..." Mac looked towards the direction of where the shot came from and saw... "SNAKE!" he yelled out in happiness. He was holding his M9 silenced pistol with tranquilizer bullets.

"I mean, I'm not gonna help him either, I just said not so fast because I'm trying to see how my bullets would work on you. I've tried it on Donkey Kong and it immediately subdued him." Snake lowered his arms and greeted the boxer with a salute "Wait, why- I thought you're gonna help me?!" Mac screamed in panic as Samus slowly got up from him and glared at Snake.

"I think I should have gone for the head." Snake said as Samus dashed towards him. He ran away and snuck through an air vent Mac failed to notice before as Samus chased him away.

"Snake? Snake?! SNAAAAAAAAKE!" Mac screamed in horror and despair. "Tch. I lost him." he heard Samus growl from the kitchen.

"The choices you made led up to this moment. Any regrets, baby?" Samus flirted as she returned. Mac gulped and bitterly mumbled. "I wish I hadn't eaten that fucking mushroom..!"

Dash.

Next thing he knew is that he was tackled down the couch with her soft lips on his. He tried to struggle but she made her weight firm and placed her hands on his biceps to control his arms. Little Mac moaned involuntarily as she softly bit his lip. Her hips firmly on top of his, her mouth gave him space to breathe as she withdrew and started to kiss his neck, causing him to gasp. "W-Wait! Stop!" he said but he was talking to a brick wall at this point as she refused to listen.

"Nnn... No..." he slowly started to submit as she unzipped his pink hoodie. "What's your name?" she asked. "U-Uhh... Little Mac?" he replied unsurely. "Hmmm... Tell me, Mr. Mac. Is there a Mrs. Mac by any chance or is that position still open for me to fill?"

Before he could answer, she stripped his top off and started to work on his pants. "H-Hey, this is going too far..."

"Why are you so against this? You're my first, don't worry, I'm clean."

"I wasn't worried about that! I'm concerned about... Getting you knocked up!" Mac said quite loudly. "Mmm... I have pills downstairs, and besides... You're gonna have to knock me out first."

...

"Oooh! Looks like you're not so little anymore! Wow!"

"Hey! S-Stop poking it!" Mac demanded as he blushed madly. Samus grasped his member with a smirk, not even sure if she can take it. But she is always up for a challenge.

"Are you aroused?"

"No!"

"Then why are you hard?"

"The- the room is cold!"

"Fun fact about me, Malcolm. Not only I can spot liars. I can taste one too." she gripped his cock and licked it. "And this is the taste of a liar!" she accussed him with a teasing grin.

"Then fine! So what if I am?!" Little Mac yelled.

It was silent for a few seconds as they stared at eachother. Samus nonchalantly started to put it in her mouth.

"W-WOAH!"

Mac lets out a shaky breath as she started to descend down his thick member. "Ah, fffffff-" he grabbed his own hair and whipped his head back. Samus drooled all over his large member to make it slippery for her mouth. Then she picked up the pace.

"Hey hey, stop!" he cupped her face and lifted her away from his throbbing boner. "What? Whyyyy?" she asked with puppy eyes.

"We can't do this. It's November!" Mac said. "... And?" she asked with confusion. "NNN. No Nut Nov." he told her as if it's the most obvious thing on Earth.

Samus sighed and grabbed his wrists. "I honestly don't care. Chu." she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Mac was utterly confused after receiving the small pec 'D-Did I just kissed my own- OH GOD!' his eyes widened as she pulled him closer for another make out session.

She made him press a small button on her collar that instantly removed her blue skin tight suit.

"MMM?"

"Mhmhmhmhm."

She adjusted herself to a low squatting position, Mac struggled as he felt her bare ass with the tip of his cock. He felt her lips smirk as she sat down on it.

_**!**_


End file.
